Pranks and Love
by I'mJustWeird
Summary: “Well, Raimundo pulls pranks on Kimiko because he likes her a lot. So I was wondering, do you pull pranks on Casey because you like her a lot too?” When Marti asks a simple question, what's going to happen between Casey and Derek? Dasey


Italics- Flashback

This is a kind of crossover with Xiaolin showdown. Not really though. I don't own any thing that might look remotely familiar to you. If I did, then damn, I'd be rich.

Also, this isn't finished. I just have to finish writing it. When I do, I'll post it. But for now, you get about 2/3 of the story

_Italics- Flashback_

_**Marti's POV**_

I was watching Cartoon Network on Saturday morning, when my new favorite show, Xiaolin Showdown, came on. I recognized the episode as the second episode of the second season. The episode where Raimundo comes back from the Heylin (evil) side. My favorite part of the episode is at the end where the gang is on Dojo's back, and they are all congratulating Raimundo for coming back to the good side and Kimiko kisses Raimundo on the cheek.

Anyone that watches Xiaolin Showdown knows that Raimundo and Kimiko like each other. A lot.

I stopped paying attention when Derek came clunking down the stairs. I decided that I had to ask him something that was both very important and very personal. I waited for him to come back from the kitchen with a drink and sit in his chair to ask my question.

"Smerek?"

"Yea Smarti?"

"You know how on Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko and Raimundo like each other?"

"Uh, sure? What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Raimundo pulls pranks on Kimiko because he likes her a lot. So I was wondering, do you pull pranks on Casey because you like her a lot too?"

As I waited for Derek to think over and answer my question, I saw Casey come and sit on the stairs a few up from the landing after hearing the end of my question, so she could listen to, but not seen by Derek if he turned around. Though I doubted he would. She held a finger to her lips telling me not to expose her. I nodded my head ever so slightly so she knew I understood her.

"Well Smerek?"

"Smarti, I'm going to tell you something that's so secretive, if you ever bring it up again, I'll deny it ever passed through my lips, even if it's just you and me. Capisce?"

"Caposce." Another thing Derek and I do.

"Good. The secret is that I do pull pranks on Casey because I like her a lot." I lifted up my head to gauge Casey's reaction.

Casey had a very shocked look on her face. Her hand was covering her mouth, and she was starting to cry. But I could tell that they were tears of happiness. And love.

"Alright Smarti, now I have a question for you."

"Shoot Smerek."

"Why did you ask me why I pulled pranks on Casey?"

"Well I had a feeling that you liked Casey as more than a step-sibling because whenever she walks into a room that you're in, your eyes light up, and you get a small smile on your face. A real smile, not one of our famous Venturi smirks. And I think that Casey likes you the same way because the same stuff happens to her when you walk into a room she's in."

That was when Casey made a sound loud enough for Derek to react to. He shot around in his chair so fast, I thought he had gotten whiplash.

"C-Casey? Wh-What are you doing down here?" Derek asked looking (and sounding) panicked.

"I was coming downstairs for breakfast when I heard you and Marti talking. I heard her ask you why you pulled pranks on me. I sat on the stairs waiting for your answer. I needed to know how you felt about me."

"Casey, I uh. Give me a second." He turned to me. "Smarti, could you go upstairs so Casey and I can talk?"

"Sure Smerek." I responded.

"And no sitting on the stairs!"

"But Smerek!" I stopped my protesting when I saw Derek's completely serious face. I slowly started the trek back to my room. I could tell that Casey and Derek were talking but I couldn't hear their words. They were probably whispering and waiting for me to be completely out of earshot to talk at a regular volume.

_**Derek's POV**_

"Derek, what are you waiting for?" Casey whispered.

"I'm waiting for Marti to go all the way upstairs." I whispered back. Once we heard Marti's door close, Casey started talking at a regular volume again.

"What do you have to say Derek?"

"Sit down Case. You know how Marti asked me if I pulled pranks on you because I love you." She nodded her head.

"Well it's true. I pull pranks on you to get you to notice me. I don't know when I started feeling like this. It must have started when you first moved in. Obviously. When we first met, my first thoughts about you were that I thought you looked beautiful. And now I'm rambling. Can you say something to shut me up? Please?"

"Derek, when Marti said how she could tell we cared about one another, it got me thinking. I knew that I had never really hated you even though I said it a lot. I knew that I liked you a lot. More than I ever should've. I mean, our parents are married Derek! We're related!"

"Maybe, but not by blood. And we didn't grow up as siblings or even stepsiblings. We met when we were 15. During high school."

"I know all that! When I realized my feelings for you, I thought of all those arguments. As long as we live in this town and live in my mom and your dad's house, we can never have a formal relationship. No matter how much we both want it. People know us as step-siblings, not as friends, nor as people that are pretty much in love with one another."

"What if we snuck around, not telling anyone?"

"I don't like not telling my mom important things that happen in my life."

"Well what if you tell your mom that you have a boyfriend, but not tell her that it's me? And when we leave for college, nobody'll know us so we can be a legit couple."

"But what'll happen when we come back to visit?"

"We go back to pretending to pretty much hate each other."

"What about at school? Do we continue to date other people or do we stop altogether?"

"It's up to you. We could pretend to date other people."

"But said people would get suspicious when we wouldn't kiss them."

"It could be Sam and Emily. We tell them we want to be together but can't because of our parents, they pretend to date us, again in your case. When in reality, we're together. I'm pretty sure they're both over us and have no boyfriend or girlfriend."

"How about we tell Sam and Emily and see how they react first?"

"I'm cool with that plan. Besides, I think they'll be happy for us. But for now, I think we should make us official."

And with that, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me, making our lips crash together. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we heard the shower start up.

We kissed one final time before I sat down in my chair again and Casey went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

**3 months later (aka graduation day! Whoohoo!)**

_**Casey's POV**_

As Derek and I had hoped, Sam and Emily were happy for use because when we told them, they looked at each other and shouted "Finally!" then agreed to help us out.

Derek and I decided that our families didn't need to know about our relationship for a while. Most likely we'd tell them once we're out of the house and finished with college, that way they can't refuse to continue paying if they don't like us together. Though I think that Lizzie and Edwin figured it out in our 3 months of dating, and Marti knew pretty much once she saw us later the day we got together. We decided that we would tell our classmates at graduation.

Anyway, you're probably wondering how Derek and I avoided being caught by my mom and George. On our pre-determined "date night", Derek would leave to go pick up his "date." 5 minutes later, there would be a honk telling me that my "date" had arrived. I'd say goodbye, go outside and hop in The Prince. Then Derek and I would go on our date. When the date was over, Derek would drive us home; I would get out of the car and go into the house. 5 minutes later, Derek would walk into the house and go up to his room. If one of our parents would call one of our cell phones, we would walk about 10 feet away from the other so our parents couldn't possibly hear their eldest stepchild.

But one time, we were almost caught.

_Derek and I were driving home from "Horton Hears a Who!" (We saw it only because of Jim Carrey) when my cell phone rang. I took it out and saw that the caller id said "Mom". 2 seconds later, Derek's phone began to ring and he saw that the caller id said "Dad"_

_I turned to Derek and said, "I'll answer my phone and talk to my mom. Then in a few minutes, you'll call your dad back saying you were still in the movie." He nodded his head._

_I then answered my still ringing phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Casey?" My mom said._

"_Yea mom?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_We left the movie theater about 10 minutes ago, so I should be home within 5 minutes."_

"_Okay. See you then."_

"_Bye." I hung up the phone. "Now call your dad back."_

"_Okay." Derek said._

"_Hello?" I faintly heard George say on the other end of the line._

"_Hey dad, sorry I didn't pick up my phone before. We were watching the credits roll."_

"_No problem. When will you be home?"_

"_About 10 or so minutes." He knew to add on a few minutes to the time I had given my mom._

"_Okay. See you then."_

"_Yep. Bye."_

_He turned his head slightly to look at me._

"_That was close." He said._

"_Yea. A little too close."_

"_So…what'd you think of the movie?"_

"_I liked it. What about you?"_

"_It was good. What was your favorite part?"_

"_The ending definitely. When Jojo started singing was the best part."_

"_It was pretty good."_

_We had pulled up to the house._

"_I'll see you in a few minutes princess." He said._

"_Okay prince." I said back._

"_I thought we talked about calling me prince."_

"_We did. I wouldn't call you prince as long as you didn't call me princess."_

"_Yea but princess is a term of endearment."_

"_I don't care, I don't like it."_

"_Fine. No form of price shall be said to either one of us. Okay?"_

"_Okay. See you in a few."_

"_Yep." I kissed him and got out of the car._

We'd gone on lots of dates since then and we hadn't had another close encounter like that.

Our family was getting ready to leave for graduation when Derek pulled me into his room suddenly.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell dad and Nora about us today? I think that they noticed that we've been getting along better the last few months."

"I want to Derek. But think about it. If mom and George don't like the fact that we're together, they might refuse to pay for us to go to college."

"Well if that happens then we can talk to our other parents about helping us out. I just want to get this out into the open. I really think that they'll be happy for us. It might take them some time to adjust but I really think that they'll be okay with it. And Marti'll be happy that we got together through her pushing."

"How about we tell them after graduation? After dinner right before they go to bed?"

"Alright. But not a second later."

"Thanks Der!"

"No problem Case."

We walked out of his room and down the stairs. We grabbed our graduation gowns, mine was gold and Derek's was black, and walked outside to the car.

When we got to the high school, Derek and I went in search of our friends and the people we would be sitting next to during graduation.

Graduation went by quickly. All of us were so happy to be done with high school. Me, Derek, and all of our friends and classmates stood up, took off our caps and tossed them in the air. After that, it was mass chaos. People everywhere. Students looking for their parents. Students looking for their friends that they're probably not going to see for ten years. I just wanted to find Derek, my family and get out of there so we could go out to dinner, then go home so Derek and I could tell our parents about the two of us being together.

I finally found Derek standing on a chair probably looking for me. I walked up to him and pulled him down.

"I can't believe that we're finally done with high school Derek! It's been an awesome two years here!" I said ecstatically.

"I know! I'm going to miss our lockers and our friends and just everybody!" Derek responded.

"Yea. Tonight's the night!"

"Yep. I can't wait!"

I grabbed Derek's hand and started walking towards the parking lot. Before we left the house, mom and George told us that if we couldn't find them after fifteen minutes of post-graduation madness, to just meet them in the parking lot near the car. So that's where Derek and I were headed.

When we finally got to the car, we got in and started the ride to Matt's Diner.

When we got to Matt's diner, we ordered our drinks. Diet Cokes for me, mom, and Lizzie; Cokes for Derek and Edwin; Milk for Marti; and Coffee for George.

After about ten minutes of looking through the menus, our waitress Cassie came and took our orders. Marti got chicken fingers and fries; Edwin and Lizzie got cheeseburgers and fries; I got a Caesar salad; for Derek was a steak, mashed potatoes, and soup (shocking I know!); and mom and George got chicken melts with onion rings.

After sitting around waiting for our food to come and talking about how excited Derek and I were to be heading to college in a month and a half and how excited we were for our graduation party tomorrow, my mom started taking pictures of us. Why she did I have absolutely no clue. It was like she was trying to become my grandma, taking pictures in restaurants, not caring about the other patrons.

She was saying stuff like "Smile! No smirking Derek. Casey, get closer to Derek, you're family after all!" We both cringed after that one.

After finally getting our food, we ate in a peaceful silence. That is until Edwin let out a huge, disgusting, horrible smelling burp.

"Nice one Edwin!" I'll give you one guess.

"Ewww Edwin!!" the other five voices said at once.

"Edwin! We were all content with the silence!" I said.

"I thought there was tension that needed breaking." he said back.

"What tension?" mom said.

"I don't know. I could just feel a lot of it going on between Casey and Derek."

Derek and I exchanged a look.

My mom must have seen our look because the next thing she said was, "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing!" we said almost automatically.

"Okay. Now I _know_ something's up. You two agreeing on something is usually a bad thing."

I looked at Derek with a look that said "Should we just tell them now? There'll be witnesses."

He looked back at me with a look that said "I guess."

"Mom? George? Derek and I have something we want to tell you guys." I said standing up.

"What is it dear?" my mom replied.

"Derek and I have been dating."

"How long?" my mom said after a few moments. I could tell she was a little upset by the news.

"About 3 months."

"Why didn't you tell us Derek?" George said, finally recovering from the shock.

"Casey, why didn't you tell me?" mom said.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you but-"

"But Derek forced you to keep quiet?"

"No! We were afraid of what you would think of us being together."

"Oh."

Our conversation was cut short when Cassie came to get our plates and to give us the check. We walked out to the car in silence. We drove home in silence. We walked into the house in silence. That is until my mom said "Casey, Derek. Can we talk to you for a few minutes?"

Derek and I walked downstairs to the basement with mom and George. Mom pointed to the bed telling us to sit.

"George and I thought about it and, we're okay with the two of you dating. But what we want to know is, why didn't you tell us?" mom said

"Well we were afraid that you would be disgusted and furious and would separate us. Like sending me to moms and Casey to Dennis'. Or not pay for college." Derek replied.

"We realized that even if we tried to separate you two, you would just meet back up at college in a month and a half. And if we didn't pay for your college then we wouldn't be good parents."

**A/n: okay so I started writing this at like the beginning of July. I had wanted to get it up for my sister's bday. That was the end of July. Then I thought "hey, why not get it up for my bday?" that was the end of august. It's the end of October. It was only supposed to go to the end of Derek's pov. But I couldn't leave you hanging. So now I've taken 3 months to write this and try to get it up. Also, through writing this one-shot (unbelievingly long one-shot, though I have read a 14,000 word one-shot called **The Call For Help** by **

**Nature9000. it's pretty good and part of the iCarly category), I broke my record for number of words by at least 1000 words! Go me! Whoo!**


End file.
